


Your heart for Takeaway

by AlexaMondragon



Category: DC Universe, Reign of the Supermen (2019), detroit become human
Genre: Android The Eradicator, Brief Mentions Of Rape, But he suave in here, Connor is a jealous baby, Dom/sub Undertones, Gavin is a little tease, Gavin loves his cats, He a Nines looking tight ass mf, He soft baby, He wears yellow sunglasses because his eyes are sensitive, I like him, Insecurities, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of sharp teeth, More like full on whacking said bear, Murder on the loose, Nines is a bit of a softie, OOHH Mad Connor, Poking a metaphorical bear with stick, Possessive nature, Protective, RK900 is Nines, Soft Gavin Reed, Sub Gavin Reed, The Eradicator but under a different name, The Eradicator is slightly out of character, Tina is no help, Touch Starved Gavin Reed, bad past relationships, brief mentions of death sentence, slight sub drop, so is Nines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaMondragon/pseuds/AlexaMondragon
Summary: With a murderer on the loose in Detroit territory, SWAT operatives are helping every existing police station in Michigan. One android is assigned to our Detroit Police Station, meeting our favourite raccoon man of the century. Let's see how this will turn out for our RK brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching The Eradicator in action in "Reign of the Supermen", my brain just haaad to picture this RK900 looking mf getting it on with Gavin Reed.

Gavin knows he’s not the most liked, admired, sought after bastard this side of the country, Hells, this reality even. But at times he makes use of his shitty luck to make good stories for the future. Sure he usually ends up getting the brunt of the impact, but it doesn’t mean he lacked for trying.

The Android Revolution is now put to history that he doesn’t give a rat’s ass about, but it comes with perks. One of them is that they’re not as plastic as he had always believed them to be. He’s just glad that there’s not gonna be too many plastic detectives that could overrun him in the next 30 years…depends if he gets to live past 60. But until then he’s not quitting his job yet. The pay is too good to lose.

He’s had enough with _two_ terminators running in his life, thank you very much. But it doesn’t mean he can’t check the market. Sure he may not be able to afford it, but the product is eye-catching. Until a competitor showed up. Reason? He doesn’t know nor does he care, he just knows that after a good two years of being in the presence (barely) of those two said terminators, he thought this one would be fun to rile up as well. That, or get the best fuck of his existence. 

He turns to Tina, “Hey, you seein’ what I’m seein’?” He asks her, not hiding the fact that he’s blatantly checking out the SWAT Unit’s new plastic comrade. Tall, dark slick back hair, strong jaw, the sharpest cheekbones he’s ever seen on a person, android period, hella broad shoulders and the sharpest blue eyes, sharp enough to cut through his clothes and bare him naked for all to see.

“Yeah, they’re here for a week is what I heard, unless the convict decides he likes to stick around for longer. It’s because there’s this Ted Bundy character on the run. It must be dangerous enough that the SWAT team is offering help. Won't be long before CIA decides they want to play as well.” She shrugs, it’s not her division, but she heard the gossips.

Gavin stopped listening half-way through when tall, dark and brooding caught him watching and Gavin doesn’t even look away. Continues to stare appreciatively at the android and gave his charming; awfully adorable, wink.

Tall, dark and brooding only raises a brow and there’s the tiniest glimmer in his eyes. Gavin thanked the heavens that he’s gay enough to know that _that_ certainly meant that the game is on.

He takes in a deep breath and slightly puffs up his chest, throwing the cockiest smirk he can give and instantaneously the android FUCKING WALKS OVER!! OH SHITE!

“Oh shite.” He deflates instantly. He looks to Tina for assistance and sees that she has made her quick escape. “Traitoooorrr.” He groans into the table he puts his forehead on and admires the texture as he hears the thump, thump, thump of heavy boots getting closer. His heartbeat synchronizing with each step and he could feel his cheeks getting warm.

He could feel the presence next to him and he looks up that instant, determined to see this through with, hopefully, his number and date for coffee that he’s planning to have with tall, dark and brooding.

“So, come here often?” He instantly wants to die.

“I don’t know, you seem to be here the longest, you tell me, want me to come over often?” His voice sultry and just in the right baritone to make Gavin’s soul reverberating in the pit of his stomach. A jolt of electricity shoots up his spine when tall, broad and charming starts roving his eyes hungrily on Gavin’s person. He knows he looks good enough in the eyes of the next hottest guy in the room, but the way the android seems to want to make his clothes disappear that very second is an ego boost he needed after he initially, regrettably, turns away from the hot RK brothers. They were _way_ too out of his league, so he doesn’t even try to initiate any type of relationship with them. Only companionable; to his capability, silence when are forced to work together and the occasional nod of approval for a job well done and a, barely, friendly smile when or if he’s given one. So he backs off when he got the most acidic look from Anderson.

They didn’t seem to care he backed off, so he looks somewhere else for ‘companionship’.

“So, dark, tall and charming, got a name to all this mass of muscles or what?” He purrs, should he have a tail; a cat’s most likely, it’ll be swaying contently from side to side in wide arcs. He watches as tall, broad and sexy smirks and runs a hand through his immaculately combed hair and catches blue highlights glinting off the strands, he gulps thickly and suddenly he wants those hands to touch every part of his anatomy.

“They named me Caleb, but I like the name Kal.” He replies, his smile, Gavin knows he’s deliberately doing this, is subtle but shows a bit of his sharp fangs.

“Ah, alright, Superman.” He snickers, but it doesn’t seem that the android looks annoyed at the nickname, rather he looks pleased and Gavin can feel his body heat close, is he getting closer? He’s definitely getting closer, to his side and Gavin consciously arches his back a bit, showing off his assets, he leans more on his arms folded on the table and bends just a little more forward. Pretending to see more of the android’s face.

“How does coffee at break sound like?” Kal suggests. Completely reading off of Gavin’s mind.

“I know of a private little corner around the area that serves drinks for both androids and humans. What do you say?” He puts his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, probably as a friendly gesture, but Gavin could _feel_ the power emitting from his touch alone. Those fingers gently kneading into Gavin’s shoulder and climb just a tiny bit, a little higher to his neck. Gavin can imagine those strong fingers slightly giving a bit more pressure to his throat and the thought excites the fire roaring in him.

He softly gasps and covers it by taking in a deep breath and smiles cockily at tall, Alpha, and daddy. He nods a little and feels his eyelids slowly closing as the android continues to run his thumb in deep, soothing circles on his clavicle.

“Good, I’ll look for you when my assistance is no longer required by the RK units.” He pulls his hand away albeit reluctantly and seems to sigh through his nose in slight annoyance, he looks away from Gavin to something over his shoulder and Gavin too turns to see that the two RK’s are standing tall and in the most rigid stance he’s ever seen them in in the two years he’s known them. Well, maybe in Connor, cause seeing him standing that stiffly is only when he’s annoyed and or containing a wave of anger so strong he’d rather stand silently than commit murder. But seeing Nines stand like that is in the norm for him, so he thinks nothing of it. He looks away from them when he feels a slightly larger hand runs around his waist and teasingly up his spine, he looks into electric blue eyes and sees Kal smirking at him, looking pleased and silently speaks,

“I’ll come to look for you when it’s convenient.” He’s so close to his ear and Gavin unconsciously tries to lean in closer to bring his ear to the android’s inviting lips. Kal gently squeezes the nape of his neck and pulls away, smirking,

“Patience. I’ll be seeing you soon, Detective.” He purrs. He gives a polite little nod and off he goes to the RK brothers. He knows he’s probably the closest to looking euphoric than professional and triumphant.

And Tina reappears next to him, suddenly looking like she’s been there for forever. She smirks when she notices that Gavin is still eyeing the android talking to the RK brothers.

“Man, I’ve never seen Nines and Connor look so ready to commit gruesome murder before.” She snickers and Gavin slowly turns to look at his companion,

“What?” He asks distractedly. His mind still remembering and relieving the pressure of Kal’s hand on his throat and his fingers running up his spine. Tina smirks at Gavin’s dazed look and takes a picture without Gavin noticing, she types some things on it and sends off to someone Gavin doesn’t have the brain capacity to think of at the moment.

He hears a few instant dings of replies and Gavin just thinks that she’s texting Chris. They always do this when he’s the most out of it when someone makes Gavin like this. Sure it’s usually at bars and public establishments but never has Gavin had someone almost making him drop in the precinct. So, first time for everything.

Tina continues talking, not caring that Gavin isn’t listening,

“Nines had the ugliest looking snarl on his face and I’m pretty sure his eyes turned red before you looked over. Connor broke one of the precinct mugs, probably Agatha’s mug, but he didn’t look like he cared at the moment. His LED had been running a disco party of death the second he sees tall, dark and hot walked over to you. Pretty sure he’s ready to tear him apart or, you know, die trying only to come back and try again, but with, like, upgrades. I’m thinking he’ll probably upgrade his combat programme to defeat God level threats, but I don’t know, I’m just spitballing.” She snickers when Gavin only replies in distracted grunts and hums.

Oh, she’ll enjoy this week of watching this soap opera.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Connor watches with sharp eyes as the tall android makes his way towards the flustered detective. He wants to walk over there to give assistance, but before he could, Tina intervenes and tells him to watch as Gavin ‘falls apart’, is what she described. He didn’t understand it quite yet, but he gets a front-row view of the phrase as Gavin seems to ‘melt’ and ‘turns putty’ in the hands of this android.

He watches as the detective’s eyes turn sultry and his smile gives the promise of sin. He watches as Gavin arches his back suggestively and bares his neck submissively to this other droid and Connor could feel his circuit boards electrifying, burning and sizzling in the heat of his rage as the android receives all the attention the detective is giving him. Being activated for two years has given Connor sufficient time to at least get the concept of feelings and desires. He struggles a bit at phrases, but daily conversations with Hank, Markus and a good few of his friends that have been deviant the longest, helped in building his social quips, he’s got a good grasp of his emotions and how to properly converse rather casually. Making up his personality as he continues to learn and observe and understand.

But watching as Gavin; admittedly he’s rather a co-worker before turning into companion in the span of months after the revolution, before understanding his emotions and seeing what he overlooked of the detective, turn into admiration, turn pliant and ‘soft’ under this other android’s touch and voice alone makes Connor’s blood burn and seethe under his artificial skin. He’s confident that if his stress goes any higher than the 80% that it’s currently in, he’s confident he won’t self-destruct, he’ll most likely go ballistic and murders the other android instead.

He ignored his ‘brother’s’ inquiry of what seems to be the problem and only manages to nod over to the scene in front of them. It was only weeks after the revolution that Nines came to them. He was first assigned to Gavin; Connor thought this was a storm waiting to happen, but he could only make out that Gavin is as disinterested in the android and dismissive of him at the start of their shared responsibility.

Connor invited Nines to stay with him in his apartment.

He had a talk with Hank and decided to get an apartment of his own when it was clear the Lieutenant liked Connor, but not enough to want him to stay with him at his house. Connor understood, he would’ve annoyed Hank more than help if his constant ‘mothering’ of his health in the precinct is any indication. He only stayed for half a year before earning enough to get an apartment at the least bit closer to the precinct and for Hank to come over whenever he wants.

He’s glad to have Nines to share the rent with and to have a companion to waste time and exchange ideas and theories with that runs as long as he can.

He is under the impression that Nines simply dislikes the detective, but misunderstood it when he sees Gavin actually smiling and joking with the RK unit. He asks how Nines did it, and he replied with,

_“When he gets bored with the quiet, he starts to jab at first, but then and if you jab back, he trusts a little. If you snark back, he jokes more. If you provide sustenance, he just talks without jabbing nor insulting. You could see him trust you just a little bit more. Sometimes it doesn’t work and it’s frustrating, to say the least, but he’ll always want to start a conversation with you. He’ll always try to jab back again. He’ll always come around in time. It’s worth the effort.” _

After being the detective’s partner for a year. Nines could see many of the admirable qualities that many others overlooked or because Gavin never showed. He’s protective of the victims, children are his priority. He’s very hardworking, his job is his life, but his cats come first. Nines smile the tiniest bit at this. He’s loyal to his friends; Tina and Chris. He’s fighting Chris’s brother to be the best uncle to Chris’s child. He’s observant but can miss the clearest message even when hinted to him. He’s intelligent but at times has a hard time understanding that people just don’t relate much to his track of mind.

Connor could see the blossoming affection his brother holds to the mouthy detective. He has come to understand that some of Gavin’s jab at their being is also as a sign of affection as the words lose their venom and his tone becomes fonder than disgust and his smiles more carefree than forced and strained. He didn’t mind sharing his affections of the detective; but only with Nines, the man deserved to be admired and wanted.

Connor could also see that the detective craves touch as he seems to be wanting to initiate touch, but retreats at the last minute or simply eats up even the least bit of attention given to him. He’s seen Chris ruffles his hair like any honorary father would, and he would only look annoyed but he never stops him from doing it again. He’s seen Tina hang off of Gavin’s arm, shoulders, hugging around his neck from behind, nudges her shoulder to him, and never once has Connor sees him complain or grumble about space.

He just couldn’t understand why he suddenly took no interest in them these past few days. Why he only sends the tiniest of smiles in their direction. Why he gives only a few seconds of attention before completely turning his attention to work or another distraction. Why his conversations consist of hums, grunts and short answers. He never seems to engage with the RKs anymore and it…hurt.

It’s not a nice feeling. Nines being only beginning to understand who he is, already confesses that he dislikes this feeling. Is angry that the detective is not as charming as before. Is disappointed that the detective rarely brings him to crime sites now and doesn’t share many theories and insights with him anymore.

Everything is stifling.

Everything is stiff.

Everything is … empty.

Nines hate this feeling. But seeing the detective acting the way he is and engaging vigorously with this other android sets Nines’ patience on edge. Watching from a distance the man he’s become so close to starts distancing himself from them. It doesn’t sit right with either of them. They watch as Gavin become more and more engrossed with the android to the point that Connor could feel the fury that Nines in unconsciously channeling out to Connor. He could feel his brother’s scattered thoughts of mine. Mine. Ours. And the bits of ‘unfair’ slipping through the cracks of his mind.

Connor looks down and notices the mug that he took from Hank’s desk to be put away is crushed and lying pathetically on the floor in pieces and Connor feels not an ounce of guilt. He looks up to Nines and sees his brother’s eyes and LED all red and slightly pulsating. He quickly and efficiently cleans up the mess and dumps the shards into the closest bin, reminding himself that he’ll buy another replacement for the mug. But right now, his mind consists of separating Detective Reed from this other android.

He sends a short and blunt message of needing assistance with the case at hand. The persecutor that escaped under the SWAT’s watch is a Ted Bundy character with slight of hands. The convict was transported cross country to California and is scheduled for execution by lethal injection within the week. But plans changed when he decides to re-enact Houdini. Now every force within Detroit is on high alert, and every police unit android is on 24/7 patrol within their assigned area. But detective androids are Connor and Nines that are the longest activated period. Police androids are still new but were to be implemented sooner or later, it’s just inevitable.

The SWATs team’s androids are sticking around to lend a hand on account that there was a report that the criminal was seen around the area. Chief has already stated that their androids are on the case, but paranoia runs strong in the bastard Allen. He’s hard press to catch the bastard in any means necessary.

The RK brothers were welcoming enough of the other androids, but it seems to be changing in the recent events.

They tried not to bring feelings and work into the same room, but it seems about to change when the SWAT android has taken a liking to their resident detective. Which does not sit right with either of them.

“Any leads found recently is what I hope is the reason you called me here.” The android greets them with. Nines looked ready to bash in his face into the ground with how tense his jaw looked. Connor takes in unneeded air and forces his LED to turn at least a neutral blue.

“We’ve got surveillance and reports from the patrol androids that he was seen around Forest Park around 3 a.m last night. He was seen skulking around the small residential area, nothing sinister or deaths has been reported fortunately and he got away before any nearby patrolling officers got to the scene.” Connor states, voice neutral and clipped. Eyes focused on the little evidence they had on the convict. Pictures from surveillance cameras in the surrounding areas and eyewitness accounts from various people.

“You want me to scout the area?” Kal asks, eyes still trained on the map displayed for them, Nines a silent pillar next to him, his scowl deepening as he discreetly glares at the android.

“He was seen around Mt. Elliot Cemetery, we believe he’s making his way to West Village. Once he’s there, there’re high chances for a killing spree because of the population decline and an increase in stragglers roaming the nearly empty community. Making him disappear and reappear anywhere within the area.” Connor continues.

“Ah, so you _are_ assigning me to scout the area.”

Connor nods, “We’re currently short-staffed as it is. I’ll be taking the west side of the county, whereas Nines will take the north side. I’ll be taking Dt. Allen with me and Nines, Dt. Reed.” Nines seemed to relax at that bit of information and Connor is silently pleased as well. At the very least Nines could try to bridge for a friendship with the man to make him be comfortable around them again. Nines could send updates of progress from his end and Connor could help with some social ques. So it’s a win, win situation.

“Why don’t you go with the Lieutenant?” He raises a brow in lieu of the question.

“The Lieutenant is taking Dt. Carlos with him. They’re the most experienced when it comes to apprehending runaways.” Nines answers briskly, his attention still on the map presented to them and Kal nods.

“So I am all on my own then.” He tisked.

“Nope. I’m coming with you, Clark Kent.” Another voice interjects behind them. They turn in unison and see Detective Reed with hands akimbo on his hips and a cocky smirk on his lips. His grey eyes glinting and full of mischief. Kal smirks in disbelief and fully turns to him, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he walks a couple of steps closer to the man. 

“Nines is taking Chris and you, Mr. Kent, are to accompany me.” He states with a slight tilt of his head, teasing the exposure of his unmarked neck for the android to see.

“It’s all hands on deck.” He looks up into Kal’s electric blue eyes with his gunmetal blue eyes, it shines grey when the light hits it just right.

Unbeknownst to them, the RK brothers are stiff and eyes wide with disbelief and contained wrath as the two are taking each other’s clothes off with their eyes. Connor clears his throat and nervously adjusts his tie and turns to Gavin.

“Dt. Reed, I’m sure I could take Tina and Caleb can take Allen instead.” He tries to negotiate, but Kal cuts off,

“No, I’m sure _Detective Reed_ can, uh, be more than enough to accompany me to investigate. I’ll be sure to keep his safety my number one priority. He won’t leave my sight. Not even for a second.” He lowers his voice at the last parts, smiling with his sharp canines on display for him to see, his deep baritone sending pleasurable tingles up and down Gavin’s spine.

“Looks like we’ll be spending more time together than we thought, Mr. Kent.” His voice quiet, only for the two of them to hear and the RKs feel the most important part of their component in their chest tightens and felt it squeeze in their chest cavity. Their hands balled up into tight fists, reigning their anger as they watched the SWAT unit stare deep into the eyes of their human.

_This is not the outcome we wanted, Brother._

_I know, Nines. But we can’t make a spectacle for everyone present. I’m sure Gavin wouldn’t like for us to dismember this android in front of him. _

_We need to separate these two, Brother. Gavin is _OURS. _This android is in the way of gaining affection from Gavin. _

Connor could feel the ire transmitting from the other RK, and he confesses that he feels the same. They couldn’t lose the detective, not when they had had even the littlest taste of his affections. Had experienced Gavin’s protective nature in their defense when some bastard cop from another station tried to provoke them. Had seen the evident love in his eyes whenever he decided to show them pictures of his cats, how he adores the little shits as he affectionately calls them.

They couldn’t afford to lose that little bit of him to an android he _just met not one minute ago. _

This was the beginning of a war that the detective is unaware of, and they will keep it that way.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When Gavin got the news that he'll be partnering with Kal, he was relieved to be able to get away from Nines. Not that he hates the Android, no. But being so close to him while not being able to be as close as they once were, it burns deep in his being. He knows that they can do _so much better_ than him and he'll cherish whatever time they had spent together. He just knows that if they were to initiate any relationship with either Nines or Connor, it wouldn't look good for them.

It's no secret that almost everyone in the precinct simply admires, granted a few special snowflakes want them deactivated, but overall they liked the brothers, it's just, adding him into the mix might, no, will make it look like he's trying to rub elbows with the rest of the bastards in the building. And he doesn't need Hank breathing down his neck about how they deserve a better friend than him. A better lover.

And maybe hooking up with someone that loosely resembles the brothers is an unhealthy coping mechanism to move on, but if he could just pretend that it's them, it would be enough.

Pathetic. But at least he admits that he is one pathetic son of a bitch.

"How about I take you to that coffee place I promised? You look like you'd need it." Kal suggests, his smirk turning softer at Gavin and he appreciates the offer. But at least with Kal, he could start fresh. A clean slate. No bad blood between them and Gavin will most likely never see him again.

He’s no good for relationships, but he can be good in this short fling. He’ll try his damnest to be the most obedient if he could. If Kal comes back for seconds, well...who is he to deny? He can’t afford to overlook a good thing when given to him on a silver platter. Gavin knows for sure that he’ll be the best partner in this brief relationship because he knows himself. Knows himself well enough that any relationship lasting longer than two months makes him too clingy, too self-conscious, too possessive.

Not very good qualities in any relationship. The last long-lasting relationship he had was back in the academy. Lasted a good 5 months, but when they broke up was it a slap to the face. His words still ringing in his ears decades later. And he has been living with this message in his head. Kept it as a reminder of why he’ll always be good as sloppy seconds.

_Gavin, you’re too clingy. You’re constantly on my case and I’m tired of telling you that you’re not worthless. When will it get into your thick skull that not everyone is out to get you or hurt you! You’re hurting yourself in the process! I’m done. I don’t see us working. I don’t want you to hold me back and be your ego booster whenever you need it._

He snaps out of his little flashback and grins a little timidly at the tall android.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Is it far?" He looks up the Android as they start to unconsciously walk away from the RK brothers. Not noticing how their eyes lingered on them.

The memory a constant reminder in the back of his mind. Never giving anyone the time of the day to get to know each other well enough to start accidentally sending signals that he’s interested in starting a relationship.

But with Kal, he felt like he could at least be a bit kinder to himself. Wants to grasp this at the reigns before being bucked off unceremoniously. He can give himself this bit of happiness when given. Beggars can’t be choosers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Connor and Nines' determination to separate the two increased tenfold as they watched the Android wraps an arm around Gavin's shoulders and leans down to whisper in his ear, witnessing as Gavin turns a lovely shade of red up to his ears and runs further down his neck.

"We need to make sure that Gavin will not catch on to our plans." Nines' states gravely. His brows low and nostrils flaring. His LED a never-ending stream of angry red and shoulders tense.

"He won't. I promise that. We just need to make sure Kal," he spits out the name in the most venomous tone he's ever used on someone. ".. doesn't notice that we're planning on separating them. He seems quite attached to Gavin already."

"Two years, Brother. We've been trying to make him comfortable with us enough to engage a friendship for two years." He presses.

"And in comes this whelp and snatched him away in the two minutes that he's walked in here." He bristles.

Connor sighs through his nose. He doesn't point out that he's known Gavin for a little longer than Nines, but he won't begrudge that Nines is the one that got closer to Gavin before Connor did. That he got to experience the beautiful transformation of a hate-filled Gavin to the man they admired after.

"I know. But we can't exactly claim that Gavin is ours without actually asking him to be." He adjusts his tie and runs his hand over his hair, a tick he caught from watching Tina done it when she's frustrated.

He gets a message from said woman and opens an attachment file she sent. He opens the folder and a single picture of Gavin's face filled in his vision. His eyes widen at the euphoric expression on the detective's face. Connor could feel his thirium pump double its beats when he looks at Gavin's slightly parted lips, his full bottom lip red from him obviously biting it, making it red and swollen as if he's been kissed senseless. His cheeks flushed red and his eyes halfway closed and containing this faraway look, almost out of it with the obvious treatment that he received.

** _Look what Kal made._ **

** _-Tina_ **

At that point, Connor was ready to forego his plan of subtlety and almost, almost, runs over to Gavin to kiss him stupid before biting his neck, marking Gavin as his. The urge to sink his teeth into the soft flesh runs strong in his circuits and he's confident that Nines would join in, no questions asked.

He forwards the picture and message to Nines and the result was instantaneous. His eyes widen and his intake of breath deep and sudden. Connor had to step in front of his person when he catches Nines moving his feet without him seeming to notice. Almost instinctively wanting to claim what is obviously his. He glares at Connor with an almost silent snarl directed at him, his eyes bright red and full of venom.

"Move aside, Connor." He growls threateningly at him, his lack of use of the term of endearment a testament to how angry he currently is.

"I know, you're angry, I am too, but we have to keep it together or else we'll scare away whatever chance we have with Gavin. Do you really want that on your mind?" He challenges, his stance strong and ready to throw down his brother if he has to. He knows Nines is a hell of a lot stronger than he is, but he will do anything to not compromise the plan.

"That Android may be the one to get him first if we don't do _anything_, Connor. _Do you really want that on your mind_?" He challenges back, his lips pulled back to show his sharp canines in a threatening gesture but Connor is not afraid of his brother. He knows his own bite can be just as bad as his bark. Maybe even worst if provoked just right.

"Scare him off and I will resort to drastic measures if you hurt Gavin in any shape or form." He enunciates every word slowly to bury the threat in his head, meaning every single word. Trying very hard not to pull the 'older sibling' card over Nines head if he can. But it's proving to be difficult if the low growl emitting from his throat growing louder every millisecond Nines doesn't answer him isn't an indication of how thin his patience is running.

He sees the moment logic enter Nines' eyes and Connor relaxes when Nines shoulder lax just the tiniest bit. But he knows he's not out of dangerous waters yet. Who knows what'll happen if he's provoked again. He has to keep an eye on his brother before he would do something irreversible.

“I would never intentionally hurt him. You know that, Connor.” He spoke, tone low and disappointed; most of it to himself.

“I know. But love makes us do crazy things, I guess.” He smirks just a tiny bit and Nines seems to consider that, yes, he does love Gavin and he’s proud to admit it.

Nines may have come to learn more and more about emotions, but he knows what he feels is real and true. He’s not confused by it, it doesn’t frustrate him to no end as to why he felt this way. He’s confident that what he’s feeling is right and is able to separate the feeling from the parental love he feels for Hank and the brotherly love he feels for his brother. He may be a possessive bastard when it concerns Gavin Reed, but he feels comfortable if Connor is the only other one that he can share his affections for Gavin with.

Nines felt right being beside the man. Felt right to banter endlessly with him. Felt amazing whenever he’s the one Gavin texts in the middle of the night when he can’t sleep because of unsaid reasons. Felt good whenever he coaxes Gavin to text Connor as well, because he knows Connor would appreciate this action if he wants the two people he cares about to be happy together also. They would always offer to come over to his place whenever he couldn’t sleep; by the number of times he’s texted them at 4 a.m is concerning, but he keeps declining. Claiming that texting or just video chatting with them makes him sleep more peacefully.

He will never stop following Gavin. Being by his side through thick and thin. Stand with Connor to share this wonderful feeling for the man that makes them feel alive in more ways than they anticipated. Before Gavin, Nines only train of thought was, to find his predecessor and follow in his footsteps to be the best of the best. But then Gavin was added into the equation. No one told him how to act around the detective, not even Connor, who’s known him longer.

There was no manual on how to control Gavin Reed, and he’s glad that Gavin had steered him in the path he is on now. Glad that he can look at this man and feel his innards flutter and thirium pump beat stronger. Gavin was an unexpected wild card that changes his decisions, second guess his thoughts on humans in general. An enigma and a force of nature that is a driven, determined man that seeks to protect and serve the good people in Detroit. Nines believed with all of his being that Gavin wanted to be a cop is because of his desire to protect those who can’t protect themselves. To give justice to people who were wrongly accused, to give chances to people that deserved it.

What he wants to know the most now is, how this man became so bitter and full of pain. To see him close up when people get just a little bit defensive before spitting venom back. To see him shrink a little in unwanted touches from people other than Tina, Chris, now himself and Connor too. To see the brief longing in his eyes whenever he catches himself staring at Lieutenant Anderson before looking away in disgust and disappointment. The soft and tender glares he gives to Tina and Chris. Now extended to Nines and Connor.

He feels honored to be within the small circle of close companions of Gavin, but he and Connor hope to be more than companions after this whole ordeal is dealt with. He’ll make sure to achieve this objective he’s set for himself and Connor to win Gavin’s affection. They’ll come out triumphant, he’s sure of it. Because if it didn’t, then forever will he bear the pain of failure and incompetence. He won’t make any errors before it even started.

Connor looks at Nines in the eyes and could see his determination burning within. His love for Gavin also making wanting to make the man his as soon as possible. But it’s not going to be easy, he’s very sure of that.

He’s seen the way Gavin at times hesitates to start a conversation, his mouth was already opened for a comment or possibly a banter, but he clamps up before he could get a breath out of his mouth. He’s seen the way Gavin slightly bumps shoulders with either one of them and felt him linger just a second too long before pulling back. Seen the way he retreats when someone else needs to talk to one of the RK brothers when they were conversing with him. Has seen him try to lean into Connor’s hand when he had to ruffle out the dust that fell onto his hair during an investigation in a dusty old house. Has seen him timidly rub his cheek on Nines bicep when Nines intercept between Gavin and unwanted attentions from a sleaze bag in a bar during a stakeout.

They want to see more of this Gavin. These sides of Gavin no one has ever seen. Sides he refuses to show to anyone except close comrades. Connor felt immense jealousy for the people that got the full package of Gavin’s affections in his previous relationships. Being able to look in his eyes as he purrs contently in their arms. Gets the warmth of his being by just standing close to him. They want to experience the full package of Gavin’s affections. Wants to bask in them as they too give all of their attention and love to him.

He wonders if Gavin likes to cuddle. He wonders if Gavin dances in the kitchen as he cooks. Nines has mentioned that Gavin has a special love for some Freddie Mercury songs. ‘Love me like there’s no tomorrow’ has a special place in his heart. He wants to see Gavin in all his kitty glory as he cuddles and kisses their fuzzy cheeks. He did just told them before that he recently saved a black and white kitten; a tiny thing with an energy to power a small house. He names her Chibi.

He wonders what Gavin likes to wear on his days off. His hoodie seems like a well-loved and worn garment. So is his leather jacket. But he has seen glimpses of the fuzzy and adorable socks he wears. There are times they’re light blue with little clouds on them, there was once he saw was black with bananas on them, one with cat prints on them, and one with doodles of dog faces. He likes that one the most.

He smiles at the prospect of them being able to achieve this objective. Determined to come out with his love for both of them

“He’s worth it, Nines. I can’t explain it in detail to you, but being with Gavin just feels right. Do you know that feeling?” He looks to the other RK and sees him give a confident nod. Nines confiding in him of his feelings to the detective is the first time that Connor has ever seen him being fully confident of his emotions. Nines used to close off his feelings, stating that he doesn’t need distractions in the working office. Try as he might want to explain Nines what’s proper social ethics are, he seems to fail whenever Nines would look at him with the most annoyed and disappointed glare. He guesses that he’s disappointed that his predecessor has become more human than what he’s built to become. Become what he’s literally made to do.

Gavin was the very first person for Connor to feel anything towards anyone. With Lieutenant, it was a professionalism that keeps his program on the straight and narrow. Gavin was the first one that gave him his first emotion. Anger and injustice. To feel that emotion brewing in his being and melting its way into his programme, it was confusing and he forgot all of it the instant it came. But he remembered it coming back whenever they interacted and he could see that jokes and sarcasm is his language.

When he initiates the course of joking with the man, even when he pulled a gun on him, again, seeing him smirk with a glint of challenge and delighted wickedness in his eyes. It’s reinvigorating, to say the least. He wants to make Gavin frustrated with a challenge and to see him throw a confident smirk. To see his eyes light up with excitement when Connor denies him control, but to gain control instead.

He’s addicted to wanting to make challenges that would make the man see them more than just machines following orders. He could see that Gavin loved it whenever Connor would be mad at Hank when he went out drinking too long again; even when he tries to put a stop to the regular nights at Jimmy’s. He could see Gavin’s face warming up whenever Connor decided to just say, “Fuck it.”

And continues to throw himself in danger to save casualties and that was the first time Gavin had looked at him with righteous fear and anger in his eyes whenever Connor or Nines got themselves hurt on the job. The first time he’s felt content that someone other than Hank or Sumo is worried about his and his brother’s wellbeing. That was also the first time they felt how soft Gavin’s hands can be when inspecting wounds, no matter how many times he told Gavin that it doesn’t hurt, but he doesn’t listen. He continues to fuss and mutter how idiotic they can be. How stupidly human they are, that it’s not fair that they get to suffer more just because they don’t feel pain. Also about how he’ll turn them into crushed tin cans if they do it again. But they know it’s an empty threat when they see Gavin barking out for medics and to patch them up immediately before they lose too much blood. How he watched like a hawk as they were being repaired, how he got angry when one of the medics made Nines grit his jaw, obvious pain in his eyes.

Connor soaks up all the attention and Nines does so too. Sending Connor messages about how nice it felt to have Gavin’s hands on his cheeks and thumbs running under his eyes, his fingers feather-light as they removed the torn fabric from the wounds. He craves more of them too. He could barely feel the bullet wounds anymore, cranking up his sensitivity to only feel Gavin’s light touches on him.

“I know the feeling quite well, Brother.” Nines replies.

Connor takes in a deep unneeded breath and sets his objectives to **_“Get Gavin Reed.”_**

“Now, about this plan of ours?” Nines inquires. His mood calmer now and Connor could feel him gearing up to initiate the plans as soon as possible.

“Separate him and Caleb, yes. They seem to get any opportunity they can to stay closer to each other. I believe that making run around in town would make him catch on to our plans too soon. But he is determined to catch the criminal if nothing else.”

Nines grunts, “How about I take him to investigate the common places where ‘Ted Bundy’ was frequently seen?”

Connor seems to think of this, his eyes running from one pro to con schemes in his head in seconds.

“You could talk to Gavin, state that he and I are set to a stakeout for a couple of days.” Nines add.

“It could work, but we also need ‘Ted Bundy’ to make another appearance to make it a sound reason to stake out the area more closely.” He couldn’t believe that they’re using a murderer for their plans, but if the pros are that if he does shows up, they’ll catch the murderer and achieved to keep Gavin away from Caleb.

“It could work, not a sound plan but if we can kill two birds with one stone, then so be it. What I worry more is if he starts murdering when two of our most outstanding androids will be too busy sitting and waiting while he could hurt the other officers.” Connor tells his worries. Nines tisked in annoyance and looks away to think up of another plan.

“We need to keep up a balance. One human, one android.” Nines points out and Connor nods.

“And Gavin seems to want to spend time with Caleb. And that’s another problem.” He sighs out.

“I just couldn’t understand why he decided to pull himself out of the picture.” He murmurs out.

“Me neither, Nines.” Connor replies.

Connor places a comforting hand on Nines’ shoulder and rubs it soothingly in camaraderie, understanding his plight. Maybe after this, they’ll speak up of their desire for Gavin and hopefully, he’ll, in turn, tell them what’s been bothering him. He and Nines determined to see this through with Gavin in their arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other chapters will appear after my finals :D This is just one I had at the ready. Hope you enjoy!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some fluffs. Gavin bein' a sweetheart is my Achilles' heel.

The day went on peacefully enough, Kal went out to report the recent findings of their runaway and Gavin was back to investigate his other cases before the stakeout tonight. Nothing has come up as recent as that surveillance footage last night. They knew their perp was a night crawler character, disappearing for a whole day and only appearing at night. They suspect that he’s bunking in the empty houses around the area, but they couldn’t waste time in busting into every property, that might, 1) Scare him away early. 2) Put unnecessary risks to the other officers.

So, they wait and kept vigilant if he decides to make another appearance.

“Detective, I’ve recovered some ‘interesting’ evidence of the ‘Little Red Hood’ case.” Nines break his train of thought, Gavin looks up and lets Nines express the new findings. They finally have proof that the creepy neighbour did the deed and they can finally warrant an arrest on the bastard.

“Thank phuck.” He sighs and rubs his face tiredly. His body sagging in relief.

“I thought I was really going to lose my mind on this Godforsaken case.” He moans in his hands and runs them through his hair.

The case regarded a dead 16-year-old girl that went missing for a month and was reported found in a park with red hood and flowers stuffed down her throat and chest cavity exposed for the world to see, the heart gone. Gavin shudders when they saw that no force nor rape happened on the body. Her face clear and pristine as if she died peacefully. Her blue eyes unseeing and her black hair artfully framed around her head. Whoever did this wanted to preserve her beauty and it was sick.

It made Gavin sick and he’s pretty sure that with how quickly they’ve solved this case; two months, it’s because Nines is sick to the stomach of this case too. Gavin couldn’t blame him. Nines hands him the newly surfaced evidence and Gavin shoots up quickly, confident now that they have evidence, they can book this monster and be rid of one headache.

“Nines, let’s go!” He quickly runs to the exit and Nines receive a message from Connor seconds before stepping out.

_Good luck, Nines. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The drive to the suspect’s house took an hour to arrive and Gavin was quiet and focused the entire time. His posture rigid and coiled tight, ready to spring into action should the guy decide to want to brandish a weapon or resist arrest.

Nines too kept quiet as he prepares himself to intercept a fight. Protecting Gavin the highest of priority on his list. The man has given them enough of a headache of tall tales and questionable alibies, but they just couldn’t pin it on the guy yet as the evidence was still in the process and people were interviewed. The neighbours sang praises for this guy, literally painting him a saint that cared and showed concern to anyone he passes. Gavin’s gut instantly churned about the guy and Gavin was never one to not listen to his instincts. It never steered him wrong before, and it won’t start now just because the guy was decorated with angel wings.

They reached their destination and Gavin instantly kills the car’s engine and springs out to run to the apartment entrance and runs up the stairs, Nines close behind him. They reached the fourth floor with Gavin only heaving a little before straightening up instantly. His brows still lowered and eyes fired with determination and righteous anger. Nines his pillar of strength behind him.

They reached their designated door and Gavin proceeded to knock harshly. His anger brewing under his skin and eyes hard. Nines quiet behind the detective and Gavin felt more secure in busting this guy’s ass.

They hear rustling behind the door and it creaked open before fully opened to greet the two detectives. 

“Morning, detectives. H-how can I help you?” He sounds nervous. _Good,_ Gavin thought viciously.

“You are under arrest for the murder of Emily Fair. You have the right to remain silent, but if you don’t cooperate I can and will bust your kneecaps, buddy.” Gavin cuts to the chase and barges right in as the murderer seemed to want to close the door harshly in their faces. Nines help push the door further back without looking the least bit strain.

Gavin instantly produces the handcuffs from his back pocket and cuffs the guy with ease. The man feigned shock and struggled a little as if that would make him escape. Gavin’s hand on his shoulder tightens and they could hear the faint hiss of pain from him.

They escort the man out of the apartment building and Gavin harshly shoves him in the back seat. He releases a deep breath and looks up to Nines, his shoulders and overall appearance relaxing as they finally caught the perpetrator. Nines can see Gavin’s eyes light up a bit and Nines sends a small triumphant smile his way.

Gavin couldn’t look away from Nine’s smile, a feeling of nostalgia and comfort enveloping his person. Gavin seems to have come to his senses and looks away quickly, his cheeks, Nines could see a bit of pink dusting on them.

“Let’s get this ass back to the precinct.” He gruffs out and makes his way to the driver’s side. Nines bask that Gavin acknowledges him again and the drive back was quiet and comforting. The perp quiet in the back and Nines never stopped keeping him on tabs, fear that he might make a move in the car.

It happened when they were a block away from the precinct that the guy found a burst of courage and decided that the detective’s head was a perfect substitute for football. Nines saw it merely seconds before the foot even crossed over the barrier between them. Nines grip on his ankle tight and Nines twisted it for the bone to crack. His face emotionless and eyes a dangerous threat of, Gavin suspects, killing the man via lasers.

“HOLY PHUCK!!!” The car nearly swerves to the lamppost and Nines quickly grabs the steering wheel to redirect the car into the right path, his eyes never leaving the man whose ankle he’s broken. Tightening when Gavin hasn’t stopped hyperventilating. The man’s screams of agony music to his hears.

Gavin looks at the rear-view mirror and sees that Nines still haven’t released the fucker’s ankle. Gavin has half a mind to ask Nines to put the man in the trunk, but refrains, seeing as Nines may likely have broken his ankle.

“Phuck,…” He curses quietly, his heart beating a million miles a minute. Gavin made a quick stop at the side of the road, the other cars passing by his window and sweat starts to gather on his brow. He takes a deep breath and feels Nines' hand running up and down his back. The motion soothing his heart and instantly Gavin feels a surge of unbridled rage coming over him and he twists to see the man’s face twisted in pain and tears falling down his cheeks.

“Try that again and I won’t stop him when he decides you don’t need legs.” He growls the threat and Nines tightens his hold, assurance that he _can_ and _will _do so without thought.

“Y-you c-can’t-“

“The phuck I can’t!! You just attempted an assault on an officer, you bag of shit!” He snarls and continues the drive with Nines hold still on his ankle, not giving him a chance to recover and lets him endure the uncomfortable sitting position the rest of the ride.

If Gavin drives slower in purpose, nobody has to know.

By the time they reached the precinct, the man complained about back pains, but Nines held him by the bicep and forces him to walk al; the way to the holding cells. Nobody wanted, or even thought of, stopping the android. Gavin could understand, with a face a lot angrier than usual, you wouldn’t want to come closer than necessary. Gavin watched as Nines barely controls the urge to throw the bastard into the cell, he turns and immediately goes to Gavin. Gavin already knows that the RK is performing a check-up on Gavin’s overall being and state of mind, so he doesn’t say anything as Nines looks him up and down, he just goes through with it because Gavin knows that Nines will not stop checking over his well-being.

“I’m fine, Nines.” He huffs out, but preens under the attention nonetheless. This is the longest that they’ve spent time together, and Gavin delights in Nines care. He could see in the corner of his eye that Connor is looking over at the two and he knows, _knows, _that Nines is sending his results to the other RK because he notices that Connor’s tense posture relaxes.

Really, what did he do to deserve their attention?

He snaps out of his pondering when he sees Kal walking up to the two, taking off his yellow sunglasses for a second to scan Gavin as well. Gavin silently basks in their attention. Content enough that some people worry for him. 

“What happened?” Kal cuts straight to the point and Nines barely looked at him as he answers.

“The man tried to knock Gavin unconscious whilst he was driving and I caught and broke his ankle.” He briskly answers, relaxing finally when he detects nothing of the abnormal on the man.

Kal grunts a reply. He looks over Gavin for himself and Nines bristles slightly. His scans are accurate and he’s made an excellent job in protecting the detective.

“It certainly wouldn’t do if you were hurt before we could have a chance on our coffee rendezvous.” He smirks at Gavin, successfully redirecting his attention to the SWAT unit.

“You still on for it?” Gavin asks, hope in his undertone and Nines resisted the urge to grab him and take him to the other RK and keep Gavin with them, period.

“Detective, we still need to file the report for his arrest and update the case as solved.” Nines interrupt the two and Gavin turns to look at Nines.

“I’m sure we can finish the report by tonight or at least my half. Besides, it’s lunchtime. I’ll see you around, Nines.” He waves off Nines and turns to Kal.

“Wanna go?” Gavin asks. Kal smirks and places his sunglasses back on the bridge of his nose. With a nod, the two set off to their coffee ‘date’. Nines watching Gavin leave, not moving a muscle until the detective has exited the building entirely. He breathes out a sigh and turns to Connor.

Even feets away, Connor can see the look of utter defeat in his brother’s eyes. His shoulders sagged just a tiny bit and his face a blank expression that conveys nothing of how he’s currently feeling.

Connor makes his way towards Nines at his terminal, seeing him starting his report at a much-sedated pace. He places a comforting hand on his shoulder and Nines merely tilts his head the tiniest bit to show his acknowledgment of his predecessor’s present.

“You did very well protecting him, Nines.”

Nines only manage to give a low grunt and Connor leaves him after. Going back to the Lieutenant to finish off their own side case. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gavin and Kal made their way towards the little hole in the wall café Kal praised on and notices that it’s the café that Gavin passes many times when he used the route to buy cat food from the, now closed, pet store a few stores from it. He never gave it much thought and is glad that Kal decided to take them here instead.

“How long has this place sell android friendly products?” He asks Kal. Hands in his pocket from the approaching cold. The seasons changing and Gavin steps on any crunching leaves in his path. Enjoying the sound of it as they approach the establishment.

“I just recently noticed this place. It has quite the reviews, from both humans and androids alike, and they’ve also just recently started the business of selling android friendly confectionery and beverages. Their website’s reviews say that they’ve always been an android friendly environment for a long time.” He informs the detective, enjoying the look of content on Gavin’s face at the pleasure of walking on dried leaves.

_The detective is just cute in his own way. _Kal muses.

They entered the café not long after and Gavin can instantly see himself coming here often instantly. The place was a little on the dark side the deeper you go, the lights of charming design hanged up the darker areas, giving it a warm yellow and orange glow. There’re a set of stairs that Gavin can see leads to a first floor that overlooks the ground floor, the railing the same height as the tables and decorative plants hanging on the brick walls. On one side of the café, there is a bookcase filled with paper books, novels, and other reading materials should anyone fancy to read as they wait for their orders. The strong aroma of coffee, chocolates, and pastries wafts in the air and Gavin inhales deeply and closes his eyes briefly to get the feel of the café.

_It’s nice. Nines and Connor would adore this place. _He ponders to himself.

Maybe he _can_ persuade them to come here once in a while. If he ever gets the chance to talk to them ever again. He opens his eyes and notices that Kal was staring at him instead of the space around them. Gavin clears his throat and he can feel his cheeks heat up at the intense gaze.

“Let’s-let’s order, shall we?” He stutters out. Kal gestures him to lead the way and Gavin does so.

They place their order respectively and make their way to an empty table left in the ground floor area. The pick a seat under a single hanging light, a little private nook just for two people. Kal relaxes in his seat and Gavin removes his jacket and drapes it across his lap, the air in the café warmer than the outside world.

“It’s nice here. Thanks for bringing me here.” Gavin starts, his cheek leaning on his hand and he relaxes around Kal. The yellow light above them highlighting Gavin’s features in soft light and his hair gives a little shine.

“It’s no trouble, Detective.” Kal replies, his sunglasses hanging on the collar of his white dress shirt. Gavin can see from the two opened top buttons that he’s also wearing a black T-shirt underneath.

“I’ve been going through here since the start of my employment at the DPD, yet I’ve never been in it.” Gavin muses. His eyes roaming around the café still, his hand crossed at the elbow of his propped-up hand where his cheek is resting.

“I’m glad I’m the first to bring you here then.” He preens and Gavin snorts a bit.

“How long have you been working with the DPD, if you don’t mind me asking.” He looks to Gavin and the man turns his attention back to the android.

“It’s been, uumm, 20 years, give or take. I started right after I graduated. Built my way up and now, here I am.” He gestures to himself, his smile a bit tamer but his eyes crinkles at the edge.

Kal nods and Gavin, in turn, question him next, “How long have you’ve been on duty?”

Kal immediately answers, “It’s been 5 years, I’ve started as only a bodyguard and rescue missions only. But after the revolution, I was given the right to choose my division and I stayed in rescue and capture. I am the best at what I do, so why change.” He gives a slight smile and Gavin nods along in understanding.

“Were you a deviant by then, or were you deviant before?” He asks curiously, his attention fully on the SWAT unit.

“Mmmm, I believed I was deviant a year before the revolution. But I was never reported for any strange behaviour or sent back to Cyberlife.”

“Ah, how did you ‘wake up’?” Gavin smiles cheekily as Kal throws a disbelieving look his way, his eyes lit up with the light teasing to his awakening.

“I was in a rescue mission in Colorado. I was assigned to cease and bust a drug cartel. I didn’t know that there were human civilians in the shootout that followed. There was a woman in her late forties caught in the crossfire, and I was given a choice to save her or leave her. My program indicated that her survival rate is very low, but… something ‘snapped’, you could say when I noticed her telling her husband she has on the phone how much she loves him. And, I reacted, I overridden my program and saved the woman.”

His eyes staring at a blank space between them as he seems to be reminiscing the past and he takes a deep breath. 

“I guess none of my teammates that day commented anything of the sudden act of instinct and I am forever grateful that they’ve put so much trust in me that I wouldn’t suddenly turn on them as contrary to the belief of what deviants do at the time.” He looks back to the detective and he could see the admiration in his eyes as he solely focuses on Kal.

Their orders arrive at that moment and they break the brief intimate contact to look at their orders. Gavin’s drink whipped mocha with a pump of caramel and a chocolate muffin on the side. Kal takes note of his sweet order and smirks when Gavin’s eyes are trained on them like a hawk on its prey.

Kal’s was a concoction of thirium styled to look like a regular Frappuccino, complete with a synthetic flavouring of the real drink itself.

They both took their first sip and Gavin moans lowly in his throat. Kal has to keep his eyes elsewhere before he stares too intently at the detective after that display of pleasure for his drink. Kal clears his throat.

“Good?” His question pushes out from his tight throat as Gavin’s tongue licks on his lips to catch any residual liquid that escapes him. Pink tongue lapping up like a cat that was served the thickest cream. His eyes look up at his android date and his tongue seemed to have stuck at mid-entry.

Kal instantly takes the highest-def pictures of that moment, that very second.

Gavin’s cheeks heat up and he quickly composes himself and nods very quickly.

“It’s-it’s really good.” He huffs a little laugh and looks at Kals drink, silently willing him to drink his too.

Kal brings the drink to his lips and takes a sip. He hums lowly and raises his brow in a slight surprise of the taste.

“How is it?” Gavin inquires immediately after.

“I really wish to give you a taste, but I don’t want to make you sick.” He sighs a bit and Gavin just shakes his head,

“It’s fine, but is it any good?”

Kal gives a confident nod and Gavin seems satisfied enough with the answer. Their quiet moment stretches on for quite a while before they start conversing again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

By the time the two made it back to the precinct, Gavin notices that Nines is at his desk and diligently typing away, knowing full well that he can just interface with the computer and finishes whatever reports he has in seconds. But when Gavin asks why he types instead, all he had for an answer is a shrug and Gavin adores that the RK unit does things just because he can.

Showing to him again just how human he is. Gavin comes to adores Connor and Nines quirks.

Gavin carries the cup holders holding at least four drinks in his hands and makes his way to Tina and Chris after he and Kal separate to do their respective work. He places a drink on Tina’s desk first and they converse for a little while.

“How was the date?” She would demand playfully and Gavin would only tell her to shove her nosy business elsewhere. He makes a beeline to Chris’ desk and gives him a cup, waving away the thanks and only lightly bats his hand away from ruffling his hair again.

As he makes his way towards the RK brothers… he hesitates.

The two other drinks are only for them. He doesn’t know their preferred drinks, never asking them if they _do_ even partake in consuming; besides licking off the evidence off of the crime scenes. Gavin shudders when he first witnessed the monstrosity.

He takes a peek at the two and noticed that neither of them notices him yet. He takes in a deep breath and makes his way to Nines first since his area is closer to Gavin’s.

He approaches and gently places the slightly hot beverage on Nines’ desk and instantly Nines’ attention is on him. Gavin clears his throat when Nines raises a brow at the gesture and Gavin looks anywhere but his face.

“Got you a-a little something from this café. T-thought you might like it.” His brows pinched a bit in nervousness. Nines take the drink,

“It’s android friendly, i-if you’re wondering.” He adds casually, or close to casual. His right hand is twitching a bit and Nines reign in his want to smile at the display. He takes a little sip of the beverage and is surprised how well and reasonably sweet it is.

“What is this, Gavin?” He inquires, his voice a low rumble that settles in Gavin’s belly. Soothing and smooth as Gavin attempts to answer without stuttering.

“It’s a special, they called Irish Coffee. Said to be sweet.” He smiles a little triumphantly at no stuttering on his part. Nines smile warmly at Gavin and instantly Gavin wants to melt on the floor. Nines eyes soft and looking at him adoringly.

“Thank you, Gavin.” He gives a little nod. Gavin nods as well and makes his way to Connor, almost tripping when he turns around.

He makes his way towards Connor’s desk and feels instant relief that the Lieutenant isn’t to be seen anywhere. He approaches calmly and places the last drink on Connor’s desk. Connor looks up to Gavin, his brown eyes inquisitive and sharp as he takes in Gavin’s slightly nervous posture and the fiddling of his hands before he stuffs them in his pockets.

“Hello, Gavin.” He greets. Voice soft and friendly; Gavin swallows a lump in his throat when that voice calms his racing heart.

“H-hey, Connor. Gotcha a lil’ something. Hope you like it.” He wants to make a quick getaway when Connor grabs his wrist. Gavin’s heart jumps to his throat, choking him instead.

“Gavin? Are you alright?” He stands and gently pulls Gavin a little closer to his person. Gavin looks up to the taller man and notes the little worry in those brown orbs. He squeaks out an, “I’m fine.” He clears his throat and gestures to the drink.

“Hope you like what I got.”

Connor looks to the cup and picks it up, his other hand still around Gavin’s wrist, but he doesn’t mind. The slightly larger hand not bothering nor is it hurting him. He watches as Connor takes a sip and sees his eyes lit up. He looks to Gavin, a question ready on his tongue,

“What is this, Gavin?”

“Borgia.” He instantly replies and shakes his head and rephrases, “It just mocha with whipped cream and some cinnamon sprinkled in.” He mutters the last bit under his breath, but Connor still heard. He smiles adoringly at Gavin’s thoughtfulness and his love for the man grew a little more that moment. He runs his thumb soothing on Gavin’s inner wrist.

“Thank you, Gavin. This is very kind of you.” He expresses lowly, only for Gavin to hear. Connor could see Gavin’s ears turning red and he, a little reluctantly, releases Gavin’s wrist. Gavin mumbles a quick, “You’re welcome.” And promptly goes back to his desk.

That instant Connor receives a message from Nines.

_Oh, RA9 I love him, Brother. _Connor smirks at the message, sipping more from his beverage and replies back.

**_Yes. I can literally see how smitten you are, Nines. _**Connor looks over to Nines and sees him stare a little longingly at Gavin after the detective sits down and starts his reports.

_We absolutely can’t lose him. I can’t bear to think of him with someone else. It’ll kill me, Brother._

** _We vow to never rest until Gavin is ours forever, Nines. I promise you that. _ **

_He’s just a darling, Brother._

** _Yes. Yes, he is. _ **


End file.
